


Getting Your Feet Wet

by soldiermom1973



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Marriage, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From a fanfic prompt generator - "One teaches the other one to swim".</p>
<p>Ok, so it isn't really teaching someone to swim, but when I saw it, the first thing I thought was, "You obviously haven't seen turians swim..." and this drabble was firmly planted in my brain.</p>
<p>And I really suck at titles.  Sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Getting Your Feet Wet

**Author's Note:**

> From a fanfic prompt generator - "One teaches the other one to swim".
> 
> Ok, so it isn't really teaching someone to swim, but when I saw it, the first thing I thought was, "You obviously haven't seen turians swim..." and this drabble was firmly planted in my brain.
> 
> And I really suck at titles. Sorry.

“What. Are. Those.”

It didn't sound like a question – more like an irritated way of saying, “You expect me to wear WHAT?”

Shepard couldn't suppress her grin – she was standing in front of her husband, arms outstretched to either side, holding two yellow pieces of rubber that had odd shaped orange pieces sticking out from them. They were honeymooning at a private beach on earth – far from the prying eyes of the paparazzi and adoring fans – and she had been desperately trying to get Garrus into the water and each time the turian reminded her that his people don't swim, they drown. Having had enough, Shepard paid a visit to one of the local merchants to buy something to help with that problem.

“These,” she answered with a giggle, “will help you float. So you can swim with me.” The commander fiddled with the rubber thing and pulled out a small plastic valve, which she put into her mouth.

“I've got something else you can wrap those lips around, you know,” Garrus smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as Shepard slowly inflated the yellow rubber thing. His smirk faded as the whatever-it-was inflated a bit more. “Is... is that... a duck?” he asked incredulously.

Shepard grinned and nodded, moving to her husband. “Yes. Now, give me your arm so I can slip this on...”

“No. No way,” Garrus stated firmly, backing away from her. “I refuse to wear those.”

“Come on,” Shepard said, reaching for his arm. “No one will see you – private beach, remember?”

Garrus had backed up enough that the couch was now between him and his wife. “I don't care. I do have some dignity, you know.”

“Funny, I thought you lost the last of your dignity in that one poker game before we landed here,” she grinned, slowly circling around the couch. Garrus's mandibles twitched as he matched his mate's movements.

“I am not wearing those duck things on my arms,” he firmly stated. His brow plate twitched in irritation at her persistence.

“Well, I'm sorry they were out of the varren ones,” Shepard huffed. “Now stop being a baby and come here!” She climbed over the back of the couch and Garrus simply stepped away.

“There is nothing you can say that will get me to wear those... things,” Garrus stated, making sure to stay well out of Shepard's grasp.

Shepard stood up and narrowed her eyes. “Nothing? Not even the promise of, how did you put it earlier? Finding something else to wrap my lips around later?”

Garrus's mandible twitched just a bit. “On one condition,” he finally conceded.

“What's that?”

“You have to wear a pair, too.”

Shepard sighed and shook her head. “You know, I had a feeling you were going to say something like that.” She walked into the bedroom and Garrus could hear plastic rustling. A few moments later, she emerged, wearing bright yellow duck floaties on her arms.

“There. Happy? I've got a pair, too. Now get your skinny ass over here and let me get these on you.”

Several days later, a few tabloids ran pictures that claimed to be of the galaxy's savior, frolicking in the water with her new husband, and both of them were wearing yellow, duck-shaped flotation devices on their arms. The Alliance would neither confirm nor deny the reports.


End file.
